


To Lose a King

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Freedom to Love [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: While talking with Merlin over their glasses, Harry begins swearing and cuts off his feed. Concerned, Merlin sends Eggsy up to Harry's office to check on him; Eggsy finds blood on his desk, but no Harry. It's not what they think.





	To Lose a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Night/gifts).



> So this is for the [30 Wounds meme](http://pantequilasunrise.tumblr.com/post/167472879092/30-wounds-meme-give-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-andor) on tumblr; [costofthecrown](http://costofthecrown.tumblr.com/) sent me a request, and this is what my crazy ass came up with. XD

Eggsy’s brows furrowed as he stepped into Harry’s office. Merlin had asked him to check in on the man, which he was glad to do; Harry spent far too much time cooped up in here sometimes, working on the stacks and stack of paperwork that were always threatening to spill over and take the office over. And apparently a few minutes ago, while he’d been in mid conversation with Merlin, Harry had sworn vehemently and then abruptly cut the connection between between he and Merlin’s glasses.

Which, they were at the new manor, which had at least ten times the security that the old one had had, and Harry had been in his office, so he _shoulda_ been fine…. He had just refused to answer Merlin’s attempts to call back. So here Eggsy was, physically checking on him, and…

He wasn’t in his office.

“Merlin,” Eggsy called, one hand raising up to his glasses to establish a connection to the wizard. “Ya did say that Harry was in his office, yeah?”

“ _Aye_ ,” Merlin answered after a moment. Eggsy’s brows wrinkled deeply as he closed the office door silently behind him. He kept his footsteps silent as well, as he stepped carefully towards Harry’s empty desk. “ _He had some questions about the budget, since he’s been working on it._ ”

“Well he ain’t here now.” Eggsy lowered his voice to hiss the words, his eyes narrowing. As he silently padded around to the back of the desk, where Harry’s chair was empty and abandoned, he looked down to the desk surface, looking for any signs of where he might have gone to- and froze. “Merlin, we have a situation.”

“ _A situation?_ ” the Scot questioned. “ _What do yeh mean?_ ”

Eggsy’s words were clipped as he said, “Arthur’s glasses are in here, which is why he ain’t answering- and there’s blood on his desk.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Merlin swore.

“Yeah,” Eggsy replied. “ _Shit_.”

 

* * *

 

At the other end of the building, Harry was rustling around in a supply closet when Merlin and Galahad put Kingsman on full alert. He had just found a first aid kit, and was cracking it open to browse through its contents, when all available knights were called to come to the manor. He was just grinning to himself as he located a plaster of the correct size when Merlin began barking out orders and assigning personnel to search parties. He was halfway through wrapping said plaster around the still bleeding papercut that ran along most of his left index finger when Morgana and her Sisters began bustling about the medical wing to prepare for any possible incoming injuries.

It wasn’t until after the plaster was secured in place, and he was just closing the first aid kit to return it to its shelf, when he heard loud footsteps thundering down the hall outside the supply closet. Brows furrowing, because that kind of clamor _certainly_ wasn’t called for in the manor, Harry stepped out of the closet-

And was immediately forced to dodge as three men in full battle armor stormed past him.

Three men who immediately froze, turning around to stare at him, and it was only pure reflex and instinct that kept Harry from drawing his gun, because while he could think of _no_ fathomable reason they were running around the manor in battle armor, he knew the eyes he could see behind the men’s faceplates; they were three of his _own_ men, of Kingsman’s men.

“ _Sir!_ ” one of them cried, eyes widen in his mask, and before Harry could quite think of a reply, the man motioned to one of the other two- who immediately darted forward toward him and tackled him down to the ground. His head cracked hard against the wooden floor, and Harry saw stars.

“Sir, stay down, it’s alright, we’ve got you, you’re safe!” the man pinning him said- Alex, if he remembered correctly- and Harry sputtered.

“I- what?” He tried to push up, but Alex shifted, so that all his weight was holding Harry in place.

“We’ve found him, Merlin!” the first man was saying- Peter, right, yes, that was his name- as the last man moved to stand over Harry and Alex, gun held at the ready in a defencive position. And, a moment belated, Harry realized that he couldn’t quite breathe fully, pinned as he was beneath Alex’s weight. He realized because, along with the stars from the initial impact, black spots were beginning to dot his vision, and his chest felt tight.

“Let- stop-” Harry tried to wheeze out, but Alex’s attention was focussed upwards, on Peter, as the other man was relaying,

“No sir, there’s no sign of the intruder. Arthur is secure, though. We’ll-”

“Are you alright, sir?” It was the third man- Donald, judging by the voice- who was looking down at Harry now, concern written in his eyes. At least, from what Harry could see of his eyes. His own vision was darkening, fading as he struggled for air, choking a little. He saw the panic then, as Donald was suddenly kneeling, as he drew Alex’s attention back to Harry, but by then the blackness was taking over, their voices fading as his consciousness slipped away.

 

* * *

 

Later, Harry would wake in one of the private rooms in the medical wing, with Merlin sitting at his bedside, Eggsy pacing the room with far too much nervous energy as Tilde tried to soothe him over the phone. Later, he would find out that he had gained a minor concussion when his head had struck the floor in the hall, and Alex had accidently cut off his air supply while trying to keep him covered from any possible attack. Later, as Merlin quietly arranged for Alex, still young and new to Kingsman and his position, to have some extra training regarding covering a client, Harry would ask both of his lovers just what the _hell_ was going on.

Later, Merlin would fill him in that Eggsy had found his glasses and blood on his desk, just after Harry had sworn vehemently and cut off all contact with Merlin abruptly. Later, the wizard would explain that they had, justifiably so, given the circumstances, assumed that Harry had been taken by an intruder somehow, despite the new manor’s new and upgraded security.

Later, Harry would stare at them both in shock… before bursting into laughter and declaring them both _mad_. And later, much to Merlin and Eggsy’s chagrin, Harry would explain that no, he had simply suffered a papercut and gone looking for a plaster.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, **costofthecrown** 's request was; 'Paper cut and something Kingsman if you don't mind' XD
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com). ~~I am currently taking a little vacation and chilling over at[PanTequilaSunrise](http://pantequilasunrise.tumblr.com).~~ Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
